Santana Lopez
Santana Diabla Lopez è uno dei personaggi principali dalla Seconda Stagione della serie televisiva americana Glee. Santana è un'alunna diplomata della William McKinley High School, in cui è stata co-capitano dei Cheerios nonché membro storico del Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni, benchè nel 2011 si sia trasferita per un periodo nell'altro gruppo canoro, le Note Moleste. Dal 2012 frequenta l'Università di Louisville, dove si è inserita fra le cheerleader, ma a inizio 2013 ha mollato tutto per delle ragioni ancora sconosciute, sufficienti a farla trasferire a New York, senza preavviso, nell'appartamento di Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt. Dopo aver avuto una serie di litigi con Brody Weston, ha aperto gli occhi a Rachel su che razza di fidanzato fosse, così lei lo ha mollato in tronco. Dopo di che, Santana si è trovata un lavoro come ballerina in un bar per lesbiche della città, aspettando che l'occasione della sua vita le si presenti davanti. Per non sprecare tempo prezioso per il suo futuro, Santana si è inoltre iscritta a delle lezioni non-ufficiali della NYADA. Sebbene agli inizi Santana fosse timorosa nel dichiarare la sua omosessualità, dal suo ultimo anno al liceo si è aperta a tutti ed è felice di avere un buon rapporto con Brittany Pierce, sebbene al momento non stiano più insieme. Attualmente è fidanzata con Dani. E' interpretata dall'attrice e cantante Naya Rivera. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Santana è con Quinn e molte altre Cheerios che ridono di Rachel e sul suo video caricato su Myspace dove canta On My Own e lasciano commenti offensivi alla canzone e a lei. Raggiunge Finn e Rachel nel corridoio con Quinn e la guarda quando Quinn chiede a Finn il perchè sta parlando con Rachel. Più tardi, insieme a Sue Sylvester e Quinn, guarda l'esibizione di Don't Stop Believin' delle Nuove Direzioni. La strada per il successo Santana e il resto delle Cheerios guarda il Glee Club cantare Push It nell'assemblea scolastica. Più tardi fale audizioni per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni con Quinn e Brittany, cantando di sottofondo in I Say a Little Prayer. Questa audizione è parte del piano di Sue per spiare il glee club. Santana è anche un membro del Club della Castità. In una riunione i ragazzi fanno coppia con le ragazze e Santana è con Puck. Fanno l'"esercizio del palloncino", e lei è un pò disgustata quando Puck comincia a esagerare nello spingere il palloncino. Acafellas Santana con Quinn e Brittany, incoraggiano Mercedes ad uscire con Kurt per distruggere le Nuove Direzioni. Le tre spie poi convincono il Glee Club di assumere il coreografo professionista dei Vocal Adrenaline, Dakota Stanley. Santana va alla Carmel High School con il club per chiedergli di coreografare per le Nuove Direzioni. Viene rivelato che lei e Puck sono insieme, quando i due si baciano. In seguito Santana si lamenta sul suo punteggio di credito e dice che ha bisogno di uscire con qualcuno che possa sostenerla, quindi lo lascia. La scoperta di un talento In questa puntata Santana ha un ruolo marginale. La si vede durante le prove per il Glee-Club, stando accanto a Brittany e Quinn. In seguito si vede in una scena mentre è con delle altre cheerleader. Un grande ritorno Santana canta in sottofondo nella performance di Last Name e poi in quella di Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Santana e le altre ragazze del Glee-Club, scoraggiate dopo aver visto la straordinaria performance dei ragazzi, scoprono grazie alle chiacchiere di Rachel che Finn e gli altri maschi hanno assunto una dose massiccia di pseudoefedrina, rendendosi praticamente iperattivi. Le ragazze cedono alla tentazione e fanno altrettanto, partendo a tutta birra con Halo/Walking on Sunshine, ma alla fine vengono scoperte tutte dal professor Schuester. Guerra aperta Santana riferisce numerosi dettagli sul Glee-Club a Sue, insieme alle altre due spie Quinn e Brittany. Non appena Sue diventa co-direttrice del gruppo, lei prende Santana da parte e la inserisce nel suo "gruppo di elite", accusando Will di non rispettare mai le minoranze. Nel suo gruppo, Santana e gli altri ragazzi prelevati dalle Nuove Direzioni cantano Hate on Me, rendendosi conto che le scelte musicali di Sue forse sono molto più decenti rispetto a quelle di Schuester. Santana, successivamente, canta Ride wit Me e Keep Holding On con l'intero Glee-Club. L'unione imperfetta Santana si ingelosisce quando Puck canta Sweet Caroline a Rachel. Lei, insieme con gli altri membri del Glee Club, aspetta di vedere se i ragazzi scelgono il Glee o la squadra di football ed è felice quando vede Matt e Mike entrare nell'Aula canto. Abbraccia Matt e dice 'Ti voglio bene'. Si esibisce nel coro in Bust a Move con tutti gli altri membri. Poi insieme alle Nuove Direzioni lancia una granita a Schuester dopo aver detto che non aveva mai ricevuto una granita in faccia prima d'ora. Musica su 2 ruote Santana è costretta a passare tre ore al giorno in una sedia a rotelle. Lei disapprova l'idea di una vendita di torte, dicendo che sono specie di Bougie, ma dopo un po' viene convinta e aiuta con la vendita insieme a Finn, Puck e Quinn, ma finisce per mangiare i dolci. Canta di sottofondo Proud Mary con il resto del Glee Club. Canzoni d'amore Santana estrae dalla scatola il bigliettino con il nome di Brittany e, proprio come sperava, sarà in coppia con lei per la sfida a duetti. Santana in questa puntata canta in sottofondo per Lean on Me, dedicata alla difficile situazione della gravidanza di Quinn. Il duetto Brittana non si vede nell'episodio. Capellografia Santana guarda, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni la performance di Bootylicious dell'Accademia Jane Addams. Capiscono che hanno usato la tecnica della Capellografia, così decidono di provarla. Brittany mostra a lei e a resto dei membri come fare. Più tardi affronta Quinn con rabbia, avvertendola di stare lontano dal "suo uomo", Puck. Le racconta che ha sexaggiato con lui mentre Quinn e Puck facevano i babysitter. Quinn non ci crede inizialmente allora Santana la invita a vedere sul cellulare di Puck aggiungendo che è difficile cancellare i suoi messaggi. Aggiunge inoltre che chiedere a qualcuno di fare da babysitter è da anni '90. Si esibisce nel coro di Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, e True Colors con il Glee Club. La televendita Santana e Brittany hanno una scena in cui scarabochiano sopra la foto di Rachel nell'annuario scolastico. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo durante Jump e Smile. Le provinciali Alcuni membri del glee parlano a telefono sulla gravidanza di Quinn e sul fatto che il padre del bambino è Puck. Mercedes chiede a Santana di parlarci dato che è il suo ragazzo, ma Santana aggiunge che non lo è, si limitano a fare sesso, e quindi non stanno insieme. Brittany rivela che "se lo fosse io e Santana staremmo insieme" lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Quando lei e Brittany sono accusate di aver dato a Sue Sylvester la set-list delle Provinciali, Santana si difende, ma Brittany ammette di essere stata lei farlo, anche se le sue azioni non erano intenzionali. Quando Quinn rivela che conosce gli ordini di Sue e che le Cheerios erano incaricate di spiare Glee Club, Santana ammette che nessuno la sta costringendo a rimanere nel club - le piace il Glee ed è "la parte migliore della sua giornata." Aggiunge che se qualcuno del club lo dirà in giro lo negherà perché le piace essere popolare. Essendo arrivati alle Provinciali senza una scaletta, le Nuove Direzioni decidono di deciderla all'ultimo momento. Dato che Brittany, Mike, Matt e Santana sono i migliori ballerini, gli chiedono di inventare una coreografia sul palco per poi farla seguire a tutti gli altri membri. Si esibisce nel coro di You Can't Always Get What You Want. Dato che Will non era presente alla performance alle provinciali il Glee decide di fargliela una solo per lui. Si esibisce nel coro in My Life Would Suck Without You. Hell-O Santana e Brittany sono convocate nell'ufficio della Coach Sylvester e vengono rimproverate per non aver impedito al Glee-Club di vincere le Provinciali. Cambio di programma: adesso le due, che sono ancora sotto le grinfie della Sylvester e vogliono diventare capo-cheerleader, devono uscire con il quarterback Finn per far ingelosire la sua ragazza Rachel, farla crollare ed uscire dal Glee-Club, annientando le loro possibilità di successo. Santana e Brittany partono in quarta e in tutti i modi cercano di convincere Finn ad uscire con loro. Nei corridoi gli ricordano di prenotare un tavolo per tre al Bel Grissino e così viene stabilito. Nel frattempo Rachel nota che le due stanno architettando qualcosa e si incontra con Finn, pregandolo di essere sincero con lei. Lui replica di non voler stare con lei perché vuole ancora ritrovare se stesso dopo il fiasco con Quinn e cerca delle scuse riguardo la discussione appena avuta con le due cheerleader. Rachel è addolorata e lo pianta in asso, allontanandosi per piangere, mentre Santana e Brittany capiscono di aver fatto centro. Non molto tempo dopo, le due continuano a chicchierare e a addolcirsi Finn mentre Rachel, furibonda, si esibisce in Aula canto con Gives You Hell. Al Bel Grissino, Santana e Brittany si beffano della cameriera per poter riordinare in continuazione dei piatti. Non includono nei loro discorsi Finn, ma questo serve solo perché possano fingere di essere da sole e sminuire Rachel di fronte a lui, che alla fine lascia il tavolo e la carta di credito e le aspetta in macchina, come loro desiderano. Alla fine dell'episodio, Santana e Brittany sono con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni per cantare in auditorium Hello, Goodbye. Come Madonna Dopo che Sue Sylvester chiede alle Cheerios di uscire con uomini più giovani come ha fatto Madonna, Brittany consiglia a Santana di provare ad uscire con Finn, essendo nato pochi giorni dopo di lei, e che il modo migliore per averlo Finn è prendersi la sua verginità. Santana dice a Finn che ha la possibilità di perdere la verginità con lei, lui accetta, dopo aver scoperto che Rachel sta ancora uscendo con Jesse St. James. In una sequenza di fantasia, lei, insieme a Finn, canta Like a Virgin, che in seguito diventa realtà, e fanno sesso. Dopo averlo fatto, Finn si sente vuoto perchè per lui non significava nulla. Balla con le Cheerios in Ray of Light e 4 Minutes e si esibisce nel cori in Like a Prayer. Casa Santana guarda la performance di Kurt che canta A House Is Not a Home e appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Brittany mentre si stringono i mignoli a vicenda. In sala mensa Mercedes si avvicina a Santana e Brittany per chiederle qual'è il suo segreto per restare così magre. Santana le mostra la bevanda creata da Sue e ammettono di bere solo quella che lo preferiscono ad essere cacciate dalla Cheerios. Più tardi, Le Cheerios sono in posizione in Palestra per fare il ballo. Mercedes però entra e canta Beautiful. Santana canta nel coro insieme alle Cheerios e alcuni studenti della scuola. Alla fine dell'episodio canta di sottofondo in Home. Cattiva reputazione Santana dà la colpa a Puck di aver pubblicato la GList dal momento che Quinn è in cima alla lista. Ad ogni modo, la cosa non la turba granché dal momento che si trova al secondo posto. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo per Ice Ice Baby così come per Run Joey Run nel video girato da Rachel. Senza voce Santana compare subito agli inizi dell'episodio, mostrandosi stupefatta nel vedere Puck senza più la cresta. Mentre ascolta la sua triste storia, si annoia a morte e lo lascia da solo. Puck, nel cassonetto dei rifiuti per colpa di un gruppo di nerd, tra cui Jacob Ben Israel, decide di dare buca a Santana per trascorrere del tempo insieme a Mercedes e tornare ad essere popolare. Santana si ingelosisce e lo rivuole per sé. Mercedes si inalbera con lei dando il via alla performance di The Boy Is Mine, finendo con dare degli spintoni a Santana, la quale risponde e viene fermata dal professor Schuester. Sul finire della puntata, Mercedes ha scaricato Puck e Santana può di nuovo riprovare con lui. Successivamente, Santana canta durante One. Continua a sognare Santana occupa un ruolo minore in questa puntata e viene semplicemente vista in alcune scene. Canta anche in sottofondo durante Dream a Little Dream. Teatralità Santana è una delle voci principali nella performance di Bad Romance eseguita con le ragazze e Kurt. Per l'esibizione, Santana indossa la sua interpretazione di un gigantesco cappello a fiocco nero e un abito nero di pizzo, simile a quello indossato da Lady Gaga. Guarda poi la performance dei ragazzi di Shout It Out Loud e Beth. Santana va con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni per proteggere Kurt e Finn da Azimo e Karofsky. Dopo che Mercedes afferma che sembrano un pò strani, essendo tutti vestiti da Gaga, Santana scoppia a ridere con il resto del club. Anima e rabbia Le Cheerios cadono in depressione quando l'allenatrice Sue Sylvester non si presenta alle prove perchè non vuole alzarsi dal letto. Anche Santana è depressa, essendo una Cheerios, infatti a scuola è andata con i capelli sciolti e spettinati, grida e piange per i corridoi. Al glee guarda l'esibizione di Finn], Puck e Mercedes che canta Good Vibrations per il compito della settimana "Funk". Più tardi, quando Jesse St. James ritorna nei Vocal Adrenaline è sbalordita come il resto del club. Sue si alza finalmente dal letto e vince le Nazionali delle Cheerios. Sue porta il suo trofeo a casa di Will, con l'aiuto di Santana e Brittany, per mostrargli la sua vittoria. Si esibisce nel cori e balla la "Naya dance" (Ballo inventato dall'attrice di Santana, Naya Rivera) in Give up the Funk per mostrare ai Vocal Adrenaline la loro bravura. Le regionali Santana discute della presenza di Sue nella giuria delle Regionali e, di fronte al resto del club, ammette che la Sylvester aveva parlato a lei e Brittany di come distruggere il club. Alle Regionali, Will la sprona a concentrarsi sulla vittoria, così Santana dà il meglio di sé in Don't Stop Believin', insieme a Puck fa il sottofondo per Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. E' insieme agli altri per accompagnare Quinn in ospedale e quando sente l'esito della gara. Tornata a scuola, credendo che la storia del Glee-Club sia finita, piange con gli altri durante To Sir with Love e alla fine della puntata sorride a Brittany durante la performance di Schuester sulle note di Over the Rainbow. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Durante l'estate successiva, Santana si fa impiantare delle protesi al seno. Una volta scoperto, Sue le toglie il titolo di capitano e lo restituisce a Quinn. Britney/Brittany Santana difende Brittany quando dice che non vuole fare un numero di Britney Spears all'assemblea. Più tardi presso l'ufficio del dentista, accompagna Brittany e dice che suo padre è un vero e proprio medico e non un medico dei denti così convince Carl Howell a fargli l'anestesia. Entra in qualche modo nella stesso sogno di Brittany e duettano insieme in Me Against the Music. Nell'auditorium, si esibisce nella performance di Toxic con le Nuove Direzioni. Santo panino Santana consola Kurt dopo aver saputo che suo padre ha avuto un'attacco cardiaco. Alla fine della puntata canta One of Us insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Sfida a coppie Santana è sdraiata sul letto con Brittany mentre le bacia il collo. Brittany chiede a Santana con chi canterà un duetto, Santana risponde che non le piace parlare e che sta pomiciando con lei solo perchè Puck è in riformatorio. Propone di cantare un duetto con Mercedes dicendo che sono le più brave del glee. In Aula canto canta River Deep, Mountain High con Mercedes, ed è sicura di vincere e si prepara per il suo premio: una cena gratis dal Bel Grissino. Quando viene a sapere che Brittany farà il duetto con Artie, e che i due hanno cominciato una relazione dopo aver fatto sesso, Santana va a parlare con Artie e gli dice che Brittany lo sta solo usando per vincere la competizione e che il sesso non significa niente per lei, a differenza di quello che significa per lui. Ferma un ragazzo che passava per chiedergli se conosce Brittany, e lui risponde che ci ha fatto sesso, e questo fa capire ad Artie chi è davvero Brittany. Durante il duetto di Quinn e Sam, lei commenta con "Schifosamente adorabili". Quando Will annuncia i vincitori, Sam e Quinn, Santana si alza arrabbiata, ma viene fermata da Mercedes. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quando il glee club mette in scena lo spettacolo teatrale The Rocky Horror Show, Santana interpreta il personaggio di Magenta, insieme a Quinn. Canta il numero di apertura Science Fiction Double Feature. Santana sembra interessata soprattutto a vedere la scena in mutande di Finn e Sam, e fa commenti riguardo il fisico di Finn che lo fanno sentire a disagio. Spia insieme a Brittany il signor Schuester ed Emma Pillsbury cantare Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me, dove alla fine canta correndo per i corridoi insieme a Brittany. Il primo bacio Santana, insieme con Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni, partecipa alla sfida ragazzi contro ragazze. Durante le prove delle ragazze Puck e Artie entrano in sala, invitano Santana e Brittany a cena dicendo "se non troviamo una più interessante di voi, saremo lì" Santana dopo questa frase sembra molto eccitata. Lei e Brittany vanno al doppio appuntamento con Puck e Artie, dopo che Artie paga la cena, nonostante Puck voleva scappare, decidono di lasciarlo lì e Puck aggiunge di voler fare "salta, salta" con loro due. Canta nel mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. La supplente Quando Will è malato, immagina Santana come una bambina di cinque anni nella sua uniforme da Cheerios che fa dei complimenti a Puck da bambino. Quando Rachel cerca di avere tutta l'attenzione nel Glee Club su di lei, Santana tenta di aggredirla, ma è frenata dalla maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Si presenta come Rachel Berry a Holly Holliday per farle uno scherzo, dicendo che è la ragazza chiassosa di Finn. Ma Holly sapeva che avevano scambiato i nomi. Santana canta da corista durante Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. Furt Santana si arrabbia con Rachel , Quinn , Tina e Brittany perché hanno fatto una riunione di ragazze sul fatto che Kurt è vittima di bullismo di Dave Karofsky e lei non è stata invitata. Rachel la respinge affermando che lei non è fidanzata con un membro della squadra di football che può difendere Kurt, e che Puck non conta perchè con lui fa solo sesso, e inoltre Puck non può aiutare a proteggere Kurt perchè rischia di essere inviato di nuovo al riformatorio. Adirata per questo, vuole farla pagare a Rachel, così ci prova con Finn per migliorare la sua reputazione. Si avvicina a lui, e lo aiuta a legare la cravatta per il matrimonio di sua madre. Lei vuole far lasciare Finn e Rachel minacciando di raccontare a Rachel la notte di sesso che avevano avuto l'anno scorso. Al matrimonio di Carole Hudson e Burt Hummel fa parte del coro, e canta da corista Marry You , insieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni . Canta anche in Just the Way You Are come corista insieme ai membri del Nuove Direzioni . Sembra sorpresa nella stanza del coro quando Kurt dice che è in partenza per la Dalton Academy . Nuove Direzioni Fa sapere a Rachel di essere andata a letto con Finn, che glielo aveva tenuto nascosto; la notizia provoca la rottura del rapporto tra i due. Buon Natale Gioco di squadra Quando Sue chiede esplicitamente a Quinn, Brittany e Santana di scegliere tra le Cheerios e il glee club, le ragazze decidono inizialmente di restare nella squadra per continuare ad essere popolari ma in seguito Finn le convince a cambiare idea. Stupide canzoni d'amore Santana scopre che Finn e Quinn si stanno di nuovo frequentando, alle spalle del fidanzato di lei, Sam Evans. Santana decide di rivelare la loro relazione attaccando a Finn la mononucleosi e facendo ammalare entrambi. Quando Sam capisce di essere stato tradito, Santana si offre a lui come amante. Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy Brittany sostiene di essere confusa riguardo i suoi sentimenti per Santana, che vuole continuare la loro relazione senza scegliere un'etichetta con cui definirla. Le due amiche chiedono consiglio a Holly Holliday, che le aiuta a fare chiarezza: Santana ammette di amare solo Brittany, quest'ultima contraccambia ma poiché ama anche Artie non è pronta a lasciarlo per lei. La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Intraprenderà una faida con Dave Karofsky che la ha pubblicamente umiliata, tirandole la prima granita della sua vita. Born This Way La faida con Dave, termina quando la stessa Santana si accorge che Dave come lei mente sull'orientamento sessuale. Così i due decidono di diventare una coppia bluff, per nascondere la propria omosessualità. Il ballo Lei e David candidano a re e reginetta del ballo e fondano un gruppo a scuola contro gli atti di bullismo, per farsi belli agli occhi di tutti, perché così Santana spera di diventare reginetta e portare Brittany dalla sua parte; il sogno sfuma e, spaventata che qualcuno possa aver capito la verità su di lei, vorrebbe trasferirsi in una colonia lesbica; Brittany la convince a non farlo e a restare con loro, dicendole che ha votato per lei. Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Ne "Il Pianoforte Viola" Santana si riunisce alle Cheerios e diventa co-capitana insieme a Becky Jackson. La guerra dei Glee Club Santana durante l'esibizione di Rumor Has It/Someone like you insieme alle Note Moleste sembra frustrata per la discussione con Finn riguardo al suo amore per Brittany e alla sua paura di non essere ricambiata. Alla fine della esibizione Santana schiaffeggia Finn incolpandolo di aver rivelato a tutta la scuola che lei è lesbica. Le elezioni Santana e Finn si sono riconciliati e lui le canta Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Quando Santana confessa a sua nonna la sua omosessualità questa la incolpa dicendole che "non è tanto per l'atto, ma mi deludi per il fatto che ne parli e non hai nessun diritto di farmi sentire a disagio" facendola piangere. A differenza della nonna i genitori di Santana la prendono bene. Crescere Più tardi si esibirà con le Note Moleste con Survivor/I Will Survive. Michael Nell'episodio "Michael" Santana ha un confronto faccia a faccia con Sebastian Smythe cantando con lui Smooth Criminal. Sebastian ha messo del sale nella granita che ha tirato a Blaine, ma che in realtà era per Kurt, facendolo finire all'ospedale. L'insegnante di spagnolo In "L'insegnante di spagnolo" si offende per come Will Schuester "rovina" lo spagnolo, e si mostra accogliente con David Martinez cantando con lui "La Isla Bonita", originariamente di Madonna. Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 In questa puntata Santana fa una brevissima comparsa, durante una videochat su Skype insieme a Brittany. Santana dice che le manca ed è dispiaciuta che Sue l'abbia cacciata via dai Cheerios. Di punto in bianco, interrompre la conversazione bruscamente per non fare tardi alle prove con le cheerleader. Nel resto della puntata Santana viene solamente menzionata e successivamente, durante la performance di Marley con Everytime, Brittany fissa lo schermo del computer e scorre la lista dei contatti di Skype continuando a vedere offline l'account di Santana. Fine di una storia Santana è a casa dal college e la vediamo insieme a Brittany a trascorrere del tempo insieme a fare un po 'di bucato, anche se Brittany è impegnata a leggere un volume inerente alla materia di un corso che sta frequentando. Santana si ferma a scuola per dire qualcosa che non sa come formulare a Brittany. Così Santana decide di cantare Mine, con cui spera di convincere Brittany che sì non si è comportata come una brava ragazza, ma non vuole che il loro rapporto vada in fumo perché una delle due ha cominciato a tradire l'altra in segreto. Così Santana sputa il rospo e confessa di aver avuto una certa sinergia scambiandosi un'occhiata eloquente con una donna in biblioteca. Santana, in punto di crollare, dice che non è una vera rottura, ma entrambe sanno che questo non reggerà il loro rapporto intatto, per cui le due ragazze si baciano per l'ultima volta, in lacrime, sperando che si tratti soltanto di una cosa passeggera per prendersi una pausa. Alla fine dell'episodio, ricordando i momenti trascorsi insieme, Finn, Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma e Rachel cantano tutti insieme The Scientist. Glease Santana torna al McKinley dopo che i genitori di Wade "Unique" Adams hanno scoperto che il suo ruolo nel musical era quello di Rizzo e si preoccupano per la sua sicurezza. Tina ingaggia una specie di appalto per potersi accaparrare quel ruolo, ma ci resta male quando Finn decide di assegnarlo a nient'altri che Santana. Più tardi, nel dietro le quinte, Santana e Brittany discutono della loro rottura e di quanto sentono la mancanza l'una dell'altra. Santana alla fine la lascia per salire sul palco e fare Rizzo e cantare There Are Worse Things I Could Do. Alla fine della puntata, Brittany e Santana immaginano anche di essere lì per la performance di You're the One That I Want. Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Luci sul passato Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love A New York, Rachel e Santana hanno deciso di prendere un tram con addosso uniformi rosse e dei pannelli bianchi. Si scopre che Santana ha ottenuto un lavoro presso lo Spotlight Diner, un ristorante di Broadway in cui i camerieri spesso improvvisano delle performance. Rachel continua a credere che si tratti di un errore e che questo pretesto per scordarsi del provino non funzionerà, ma Santana in qualche modo riesce ad introdurla al gestore del locale, un tizio scorbutico di nome Gunther. A New York, Santana e Rachel continuano a lavorare e Rachel nota che al tavolo di Santana si sono appena seduti quegli uomini che erano con lei in teatro per il callback. Decisa ad ottenere un'altra chance, passa lei a servirli e ne approfitta per sottolineare che si sbagliano e lei è una stella. Non riscuotendo l'effetto desiderato, passa al piano B, cioè cantare con gli altri camerieri e Santana A Hard Day's Night. Alla fine dell'episodio ritorna a Lima, per partecipare alla proposta di matrimonio di Blaine per Kurt. Abbraccia Kurt con affetto durante All You Need Is Love e quando Kurt risponde di si a Blaine, lei applaude insieme agli altri. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds The Quarterback Relazioni Brittany Pierce :Articolo Principale: Relazione Brittany-Santana (Brittana) Santana e Brittany sono entrambe membri dei Cheerios nonché migliori amiche da sempre. Si sono considerate come delle semplici amiche fino all'episodio Le provinciali, in cui l'intero Club scopre che le due hanno dormito insieme. Nella Seconda Stagione, Santana ammette di amare Brittany e di voler stare con lei, al che Brittany replica di amarla allo stesso modo, ma è anche impegnata con Artie, e ciò ferisce Santana. Nella Terza Stagione le due si danno spesso degli appuntamenti e si supportano a vicenda, finché il diploma non le separa. Dopo un anno, la loro storia termina nell'episodio Fine di una storia, nella Quarta Stagione. Santana frequenta l'Università di Louisville ed è stata attratta da altre ragazze, mentre Brittany ha dovuto ripetere l'ultimo anno di scuole superiori e si è interessata a Sam. Nonostante abbiano provato a restare insieme, sono solo riuscite a salvare la loro indissolubile amicizia e restano migliori amiche tutt'oggi. Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Puck (Pucktana) Santana e Puck si frequentano dagli inizi, ma Santana di colpo rompe con lui per via della sua cattiva reputazione. Ad ogni modo, ha sempre avuto un debole per lui e diventa estremamente gelosa quando il ragazzo si avvicina a Rachel. Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Finn-Santana Santana in alcuni episodi ha mostrato interesse romantico e hanno molte scene insieme finchè Santana scopre di essere lesbica. Dato che Santana continuava a prenderlo in giro nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club Finn per vendicarsi nel corridoio dice che lei non esce allo scoperto perchè è una codarda e perchè ha paura che Brittany non la ama. Tuttavia, dopo che Finn cerca di aiutarla e dopo che gli dedica Girls Just Want to Have Fun i due fanno pace e diventano amici. Nell'episodio Il Quarterback, Santana dedica If I Die Young a Finn, poi scappa dall'aula piangendo disperata. Sam Evans :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Santana Hanno iniziato a frequentarsi in Tornare in cima, il tredicesimo episodio della seconda stagione. Non c'è stata alcun segno di rottura tra i due nello show che ha lasciato alcuni spettatori confusi. E' molto probabile che si sono lasciati prima dell'episodio Born This Way perché in quel episodio, Santana inizia a uscire con David Karofsky e Sam non si oppone, anche se sembrava sconvolto quando Santana l'ha riferito a tutti. Quando Sam torna al McKinley nella Terza Stagione, Santana scrive una lettera per dargli il benvenuto, ma la lettera ha solo riferimenti alla sua bocca, lo chiama "Bocca da trota" o "Lisa Rinna". David Karofsky :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Dave In La notte dei negletti, Santana scopre che c'è un segreto tra Kurt e Karofsky. Nella puntata Born This Way, Santana fa un patto con Dave dopo aver scoperto che è gay. Fingeranno di avere una storia così nessuno scoprirà la loro vera sessualità. In cambio, dovranno darsi da fare per essere eletti Re e Reginetta del ballo. Alla fine, solo Dave vince il titolo mentre Santana è spiazzata da Kurt. La loro storia termina qui. Matt Rutherford Nella Prima Stagione, molte scene suggeriscono che i due si frequenino. Stanno insieme spesso durante le prove del Glee-Club e si scelgono a volte come partner per le coreografie. Quinn Fabray :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Santana Sono migliori amiche dal primo episodio, ma a volte sembra che siano in competizione tra di loro. Nell'episodio Ringraziamento, infatti, si danno degli schiaffi e vengono interrotte da Brittany. Nell'episodio 'Mettersi A Nudo', invece, mostrano una forte collaborazione nell'aiutare Rachel. Infine nell'episodio 'Lo Voglio' flirtano e vanno a letto insieme. Dani :Articolo Principale: Relazione Dani-Santana Santana fa conoscenza di Dani, la cameriera bionda sulla quale ha posato l'occhio sin da quando è arrivata. Dani è una ragazza lesbica che ha abbandonato la famiglia che non la supportava. Santana le racconta la sua storia, ma sente che qualcosa sta crescendo fra loro due. A locale chiuso, Santana domanda a Dani se sta per andarsene o no. Dani fa un cenno di diniego e dice di voler vedere il sorgere del sole che illumina la città, invitando Santana a restare con lei. Le due si mettono vicine e guardano fuori dalla finestra, canticchiando Here Comes the Sun. Al termine dell'esibizione, le due ragazze lasciano il ristorante e si dirigono verso casa di Dani. Sulle scale, le due si salutano baciandosi. Canzoni Assoli Seconda Stagione: Double.jpg|Science Fiction Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Santana56.jpg|Valerie (Nuove Direzioni)|link=Valerie Tm.png|Trouty Mouth (La nostra canzone)|link=Trouty Mouth Songbird219.png|Songbird (Pettegolezzi)|link=Songbird Btb.jpg|Back to Black (Dirsi addio)|link=Back to Black Terza Stagione: Santababy.png|Santa Baby (Tagliata da Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Santa Baby Iichy.jpg|If I Can't Have You (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=If I Can't Have You Lylals.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song (L'ultimo ballo) Quarta Stagione: Mmine.jpg|Mine (Fine di una storia) CV3.png|Silent Night (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=Silent Night Schermafbeelding 2013-02-04 om 22.47.32.png.jpg|Nutbush City Limits (Una vera Diva)|link=Nutbush City Limits GirlOnFire.png|Girl On Fire (Una vera Diva)|link=Girl on Fire Coldhearted.png|Cold Hearted (Faida) Quinta Stagione: ifidieyoung.jpg|If I Die Young (The Quarterback)|link=If I Die Young Duetti Prima Stagione: The_boy_is_mine_wiki.png|''The Boy Is Mine'' (Mercedes) (Senza voce)|link=The Boy Is Mine Seconda Stagione: Brittana_against_the_music.PNG|''Me Against the Music'' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against the Music Riverdeepmountain.png|''River Deep, Mountain High'' (Mercedes) (Sfida a coppie)|link=River Deep, Mountain High DQSancedes.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' (Mercedes) (Il ballo)|link=Dancing Queen Terza Stagione: Aboylikethat.jpg|''A Boy Like That/I Have A Love'' (Rachel) (La prima volta)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Hwybsowoa.jpg|''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' (Finn) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another Santana-rachel%2C_kissed_a_girl.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Rachel) (Le elezioni)|link=I Kissed a Girl (New Directions Girls) WeFoundLove.png|''We Found Love'' (Rachel) (Sì/No)|link=We Found Love Smooth_criminal.JPG|''Smooth Criminal'' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal Lib.jpg|''La Isla Bonita'' (David) (L'insegnante di spagnolo)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif|''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' (Brittany) (Addio, Whitney)|link=I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) SE.jpeg|''So Emotional'' (Rachel) (Addio, Whitney)|link=So Emotional Takemybreathway.png|''Take My Breath Away'' (Quinn) (L'ultimo ballo)|link=Take My Breath Away Quarta Stagione: Makenomistake.jpg|''Make No Mistake (She's Mine)'' (Sam) (Una vera Diva)|link=Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Quinta Stagione: Itsbeenaharddaysnight.jpg|''A Hard Day's Night'' (Rachel) (Love, Love, Love)|link=A Hard Day's Night Herecomesthesun.jpg|''Here Comes the Sun'' (Dani) (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Canzoni non rilasciate Seconda Stagione: *''Trouty Mouth'' canzone originale (La nostra canzone) Galleria tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo1_250.png tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo2_250.png tumblr_ml51vykQ7p1qdu4kro1_r1_250.png tumblr_ml51zhJIX71rm472ko1_500.jpg tumblr_ml55wzSPls1snp782o1_400.jpg tumblr_ml409w7A2K1s8giuco1_250.png Santanasmug.jpg Santana'sFakeID.jpg Santana kissedagirl.PNG santana baby.jpg Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Santana Curiosità *Dice di essere immune alla mononucleosi, avendola contratta svariate volte (la nota Malattia del bacio); *I suoi capelli non sono tutti naturali ma spesso sono extensions; *La sua canzone preferita è You Oughta Know di Alanis Morissette; *Segue Sunshine Corazon su Twitter; *A volte fuma i sigari per potenziare la sua voce; *Fece una bambola voodoo di Rachel dopo che lei fece perdere le Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali 2011; *E' stata la prima ad essere cacciata dalle Nuove Direzioni e per più di una volta; *A volte parla di se in terza persona; *Ha un alter-ego: Snixxx; *Ha dato appuntamento/buca ed è andata a letto con quasi tutti i ragazzi del Glee-Club; *Spera che un giorno sua nonna possa amarla di nuovo; *Sabotò le votazioni per la Reginetta del ballo 2012 insieme a Quinn solo per far vincere Rachel; *Pensa che il mondo in cui vive Brittany sia meraviglioso; *Sue è confusa riguardo la sua etnia; *Sue non parla con i suoi genitori perchè non sa lo spagnolo; *E' il primo personaggio lesbica che vediamo nel programma; *A partire dalla seconda stagione viene considerata un membro del cast principale; *Sarebbe portoricana: *Parla spagnolo; *Il suo secondo nome è stato confermato come "Diabla" da Ryan Murphy su twitter. *Chiama Sam Evans "Bocca di trota". *Nella seconda stagione si scopre che si è rifatta il seno. Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Membri delle Note Moleste Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios